chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Mobius
Matthew Gregory Mobius was a Human scientists born on Earth in Chicago Illinois in the 23rd Century. Mobius was instrumental in the beginning of the Mobian civilization and the people that lived on the world. He was a dedicated individual that wanted to save mankind from its repetative history of conflict and violence. He sought an escape through science and technology. He achieved his goal of finding his group of colonists a new home, but at a terrible cost. Biography Young Life and Education Matthew Mobius was born on Earth in Chicago in 2249. Like many people of the era he lived in an age where it seemed that mankind seemed trapped. The earlier Interplanetary War of 2163-2170 was still fresh in people's minds, and there was even a sizable portion of people that still remember physically fighting in the war. Matthew knew growing up that the true answer lay beyond Earth's solar system. He just didn't know how to get there. Matthew was always a fan of science and fantasy growing up. At the age of four he showed significant signs of intelligence, prompting additional testing to be carried out. It was estimated that he had an IQ of over 180 as a child. At the age of five years old he showed expert deductive reasoning skills and could easily explain to teachers why the planets were round, how stars formed, and could psychologically analyze people. Sometimes to a frightening degree. Such a thing happened when Matthew was 10 years old when he was able to reduce his Mathematics Professor to tears when he successfully determined that she was getting a divorce. Eventually, teachers were afraid that he was simply too smart for them, and they didn't want to be corrected by a child thinking he could do their jobs better. Matthew was hereby ejected from the regular school system and his parents had to place him in private institutions after fifth grade. This actually was something of an advantage for him as he was able to get access to better scientific information. Mobius had access to many forms of literature growing up. He was particularly fond of science fiction and fantasy. He went through many phases where he was utterly in love with what he read. He was a fan of the Big Three of Science Fiction, Arthur C. Clarke, Isaac Asimov, and Robert Heinlein, and kept the complete set of Foundation Novels with him (even bringing them on his later expedition). At age 13, he made a fan project where he wanted to write another novel showing the recolonization of Earth, calling it The Foundation Reborn, but claims the only reason he stopped was because of copyright issues. He was also an avid reader of Tolkein, reading the complete series of the Lord of the Rings and then moving onto his other works. By age 17, he could recite whole passages and became something of an artist. His fascination with science fiction authors drove him to become a scientist. He applied and was accepted to the Massechussets Institute of Technology at 17 and graduated with full honors. Immedietely, he began his personal research while being contracted by the government. By 2270 he was looking into a way to break FTL space and bring Humanity to the stars. He had theories similar to Miguel Alcubierre as many physicists like him did. He believed that a portal of some sort was the way to the stars, not a slow boat like another scientist named Tiberius Drake, who froze himself and thousands of others to drift into the stars. There had to be a practical way - a better way. Finally he had the answer. The Answer During a symposium of physicists in Japan, Mobius found himself in the posession of a set of schematics and research. Nobody is sure how he came upon them. Some suggest that he purchased them in an auction; the seedier rumors suggested that he stole them. For good or for ill, Mobius found the last thing he needed: the work of the legendary Doctor Itsuki Matsumoto, who was famous in the scientific community for dying just before his work was completed, and now it would help Matthew. He didn't steal Mstsumoto's idea though. He Matthew noted that the Doctor's math seemed solid, but a few of his constants were off and he was using a constant that, to Matthew's knowledge, didn't exist in the known universe. So Mobius took the general idea and used it to his advantage. It wasn't as if Itsuki needed it now. Within a year, he had a design on paper and he showed it to his superiors. The first thing they did was laugh in his face calling it 'crackpot science' and citing in an almost baby-like tone the Law of Special Relativity. It was a personal insult for Mobius who took the design to someone even higher - the military. Through a local recruiter (who tried to get him to join the Army), he was able to meet with a UNSC scientist who looked at his design and actually smiled at him. The scientist them offered him to work in his department to make this thing a relatity, which Matthew jump at on the spot. Wearing his new uniform and lab coat, Matthew went back to his old workplace to collect his things. Before leaving the building, he found where his superior were and shouted towards them, "Who's laughing now, assholes?!" Government Work and the Jumpgate The plan detailed the construction of a huge gate that could be configured for the L1, the L2 position, or for orbit around the moon. In essence, it was a giant particle collider five kilometers in diameter and about thirty meters thick. The gate would need special components that the original plans called for. It involved the usage of neutrinos to deliver energy of massive scale. In truth, this was the only part of the plan that Matthew himself didn't fully understand as it came from Matsumoto's own research. From what he gathered, this was something of an amplifier of sorts that boosted power yield for the gate which would help it tunnel into spacetime. If the plan were to work, the gate would somehow fold space to the point where it could be traversed by using a gravity well that linked the two folds. This was all putting it simply since there were other complications that Mobius couldn't 100% expalin to other people. The UNSC researchers on the other hand got him completely. The UNSC was a much better boss than his old government firm was. They gave him much better equipment, more resources, and they weren't morally opposed to investing a few million dollars if it would help further the cause of Human survival. The UNSC it seemed knew more than anyone else the risks of being cooped up for too long. Everybody needed a breath of fresh air. So work began almsot as soon as he was brought on. Materials from the asteroid belt were brought in and the gate was forged in orbit. Temporary crawler facilities were built on the ring itself which allowed it to move along the circumference making mechanical and electronic adjustments as it went along. Hand inspection of every length of accelerator piping took place with engineers walking along the structure to see if the piping was airtight. While itw as true they were in a vacuum, a breach could have minor contaminates enter. Also, an energy discharge might harm those nearby - possibly even destroy the gate. It took a few years to build the Jumpgate. There to help Matthew oversee the construction was a Naval Adjutant named Patricia Aaron. Aaron was something of a stuckup though once Matthew got to know her (especially over a beer or two), she was a generally nice person. She liked to put work first though so she didn't usually deviate on tasks. She helped see the project through to its completion. The last month of construction was arguably the longest for Matthew. He was awake every single night standing in the observation room of the nearby station just watching the sparks fly in the darkness. He knew that soon his work would be tested. He wondered if history would see him as the savior of Humanity, or as a complete failure. Exodus On August 13th, 2290, shortly after turning 31 years old, Matthew's dream would be tested. With the Jumpgate parked over the L1 Lagrange Point in front of the moon, he sent in the first probe that was configued to end up somewhere near Mars. At the same time, teams were waiting around the Red Planet to recieve the drone and report back alongside the drone's electronic signal. The machine blasted through the portal and vanished in a flash. For 15 minutes the crew waited for a response from Mars to see if all that time and effort was worth it. Sixteen minutes forty seconds later, the news came from Mars that the operation was a success. The robot had arrived safe and sound. Amid the cheers, the backslapping and the drinks, Matthew realized that he had done it. Humanity was saved. Saved from the perils of war, saved from extinction, and most of all, saved from itself. Work began immedietely to gather up colonists for the mission to go through. Some were selected, others were volunteers who wanted to get off Earth and into the stars. In the end, about two hundred thousand people were gathered for the project, which prompts an interestng explanation for a later-bestowed name for the expedition. The gate was ordered into the moon's orbit to gather additional gravitational energy. Months after this, the largest colony ships of the day were constructed. They were mass of habitation moduels, industrial pods, life support and purification centers and were even carrying a secret weapon - mass drivers. Ten ships joined the expedition, each carrying around 20,000 people: the Enterprise, the Hopeful, the Mercy, the Devoted, the Farlancer, ''the ''Mayflower, the Ascendant, the Giver, and the Krypton. On September 2nd, the ships blasted full throttle through the gate on its closest pass, using the gravity of the moon to speed them through the gate. Within a few seconds, each of the ships passed through the glowing blue device, never to return. Of course the initial response on earth was positive. Everyone was overjoyed that mankind had apparently left the solar system and could colonize the stars. According to the scientific information, the target of the colony fleet would be Tau Ceti, which was 12 light years away. The ships brought supplies with them to construct another gate at the star system to stabilize a return trip, but when 12 years passed and no response was recieved, the gravity of the situation was realized - Mobius and his team weren't coming back. Something went wrong. Of course the government didn't want the public to panic over this. The gate was the best way of getting mandkind to colonize the stars, so they invented a reason for the disappaeance: a last minute change in the colony plans had turned the mission into a long distance one. The responses that people were waiting for would never come as the ships were said to be so far that responses wouldn't be recieved for at least a hundred years. While this broke the hearts of family members who were waiting for news on their loved ones, they accepted it as a possible situation. In mourning, the public deemed the crew the Lost Million. An interesting fact of the matter is that there was actually only 200,000 colonists on the ship. The meaning behind the name doesn't refer to the number of people on board, but the number of total life forms. 800,000 animals of numerous types, sizes and genus. This brings the total number of 'souls' aboard the vessels to one million. As fate would have it, oblivion was not the outcome of Mobius and his crew. The colony ships were thrown tumbling through the gate into empty space as the helmsmen of the ship tried to right them. Thankfully, very few were hurt from the violent transition to a whole other space and they appeared to be safe now. The ships were dead in the water though, resorting to thrusters to control their spin, attitude and forward momentum. Until the main engines and full scanners could be repaired, nobody was going anywhere. For ten days the ships drifted blind in space. The colonists had calmed down from their experience and had begun to relax. Mobius decided to take long walks on these days to help him keep his strength up and allow him to think. One day in one of the ship's Vivariums, a lockdown sounded. Mobius was helpless as gravity failed and he rolled in the air. Something terrible had happened. The colony fleet drifted through what appeared to be a cloud of radiation. Though gaseous in nature, it hit with the force of a bomb causing short circuiting all over the ships, power failures and fires. The most important change though was that this cloud altered DNA. Mobius was hit wit the byproducts of this cloud and had his DNA sapped and exchanged with everything else in the room, animals, Humans, it didn't matter. When the danger was passed in what seemed like hours later, he emerged with nothing more than a bump on the head. He didn't feel all that different. In fact, he felt quite the same, barely hurt at all. For the Humans, this seemed the case. Nobody was hurt, and nobody was worse for wear. It was a mark of a rather strange day that culminated in the discovery of the Lost Million's home: Terra Nova. Category:Human Category:Earth Category:Mobius Category:Character